Camp Konoha
by Lucy001
Summary: Naruto goes to a camp and meets a very handsome bastard... Naruto claims that he's straight or maybe bi, but can this bastard change that? (sorry I'm not very good with descriptions)


Naruto is not mine. belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

I stood in front of a huge gate which belonged to Camp Konoha where I was going to spend the whole summer. It wasn't an ordinary camp because it was really expensive and usually just rich people could afford it. I'm not rich but I saved a lot of money just for this camp and my parents had given me a little money too so I could go.

I took a a deep breath and walked in. My first expression was...WOW! I've never seen such a... breathtaking view! It was... okay I'll stop talking about the scenery now cause that was the moment when I saw him. I think I drooled... but I'm not sure cause I couldn't think properly. He was the sexiest man I've ever seen! Not like I'm gaay or anything I just couldn't deny that. He had black hair and deep onyx eyes and very handsome face.

Unfortunately I couldn't stare at him any longer cause I had to check in the camp. So I went to the receptionist.

"Hello, this is the place where I can check in, right?"

"Yes, your name?"the woman at the table answered but didn't look up from her book. How mean.

"Uzumaki Naruto"I answered casually.

"Wait a moment... Ah yes, you're in room 48, this is your key, now please go I want to read."with that she continued reading her book.

What the hell? She's supposed to help people here, isn't she? I don't like her. Ahh never mind, after staring at her a little I went to room 48. I was tired from the stairs. Seriously, I was halfway to the top! And the worst is I didn't see the lift... Anyway, when I opened the door to my room I planned to jump on my bed and take a nap but that never happened because there were my two roommates and I wanted to get to know them.

"HI, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I like ramen!" I said with a huge grin on my face. Yess I love ramen, yumm that's the best thing in the world.

"Ohh you're the forth, right? I'm Kiba and this is Shikamaru" said the boy with spiky brown hair and red marks on both of his cheeks.

"Hi" said the boy named Shikamaru. He had a hairstyle which reminded me of a pineapple.

"Nice to meet you! Err, you said forth, but who's the third?" I asked

"It's Sasuke, but he isn't here yet. I think you'll meet him at dinner." said Kiba

"Okay... What time's it?" I asked while yawning and dropped my bag onto one of the two beds that wasn't used.

"It's 3pm, you have time till seven" Shikamaru said and continued to play shogi.

I jumped onto my bed.

"Ahh that's great! I think I'm gonna take a nap." I closed my eyes.

"Okay, just don't forget to wake up, you could only eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. Though, if baa-chan likes you, you can eat whenever you want." Kiba shrugged his shoulders. I didn't really hear what he said cause I was slowly drifting to sleep.

"mhmm...okay..." and I was off.

I don't know how long I'd slept, but I woke up when somebody pushed me out of the bed.

"What the hell?" I asked still sleepy and the stranger answered with a " It's dinner, moron" and that's when I realized that that was the boy who I'd drooled after earlier.

"Who're you calling a moron, you bastard?" I yelled at him angrily. How come he's so sexy but a bastard at the same time? I knew someone who looked that good couldn't have great personality..."Who are you?"

"I'm your roommate, idiot" OMG he has a very sexy voice. It's low and husky and omg I think it turns me on! (I'm not gay but still) And I think I should stop spacing out cause it's not too useful in this kind of situation. Wait... did he just say he's my roommate?! Oh my god that means three months with him. Lets make the best out of it.

* * *

AN: soo this is my first fanfiction and I just saw that there is many other fics with the same or with similar titles so I just wanted to say that I didn't read any of them and this story is totally from my own head ^^

also English is not my native language so sorry for the grammar errors...


End file.
